lostpediafandomcom_it-20200213-history
Craig
| Ultima= | Nome=Craig | Status=Vivo | Età=Sconosciuta| | Luogo=Stati Uniti| | Professione=Sconosciuta | PerchéIsola=Sconosciuto | Attore=Chris Candella | Doppiatore=Sconosciuto }} Craig uno dei sopravvissuti della sezione centrale del volo 815. Questo personaggio è una guest star non accreditata, il cui nome è conosciuto solo grazie ai dialoghi degli altri personaggi. Prima dello schianto Prima di salire sull'aereo, vediamo brevemente Craig all'aeroporto di Sidney quando Sun è ancora in dubbio se prendere l'aereo o lasciare suo marito. Più tardi, lo vediamo attendere il suo turno nella stessa fila del Dr. Arzt quando Hurley prova a passare avanti. Sull'isola Prima stagione (Giorni 1-44) Vediamo Craig diverse volte sulla spiaggia. Aiuta alcuni degli altri passeggeri subito dopo lo schianto, e si trova con gli altri quella notte, quando si sentono i rombi e i rumori emanati dal mostro nella giungla. Craig proved himself helpful during the first days after the crash by helping Claire and other survivors sort wallets and other possession which were strewn across the beach. Later he was present at the funeral for crash victims. Craig helped his fellow survivors gather the luggage that was drifting into the water when it was floating into the ocean when the tide suddenly shifted. Craig joined the camp that night as they moved down the camp to their new home. Craig was recruited by Jack to join him and several other survivors in assisting in the quickened construction of the raft. Craig along with all those around him at the raft saw the Black Smoke coming from across the island, signaling the approach of The Others. Before the launching of the raft, Craig wrote a letter and gave it to Charlie to put in the message bottle. Craig later headed to the caves. Seconda stagione (Giorni 46-67) (al centro), and Jerome (a destra) ]] Craig was hanging out with fellow survivor Steve at the beach on the day that Hurley passed out the food from the hatch to the group. Craig would join his fellow survivors in the partaking of the food that night, and thanked Hurley for doing what he did. Craig also joins his fellow survivors on the beach to welcome the return of Jin, and the new additions of Bernard and Libby when they arrived after walking from the other side of the island. When Bernard set out to construct his S.O.S. sign, Craig was speaking with Richard and Jerome when he was chosen by Bernard to help. Craig later opted not to help, and did not return to pitch in. Craig was one of the many people on the beach when Desmond's sailboat was spotted. During the discharge, Craig held his ears and later helped clean up the mess from the discharge. Terza stagione (Giorni 77-91) Quando Jin trova un tavolo da ping pong, Craig da una mano a trasportarlo alla spiaggia e successivamente lo vediamo divertirsi mentre guarda Hurley battere Sawyer nella partita in cui si gioca il poter dare soprannomi agli altri per una settimana. Quattro giorni dopo l'uomo assiste al funerale di Nikki e Paulo. When it was discovered that the Others were planning to raid the camp, Craig joined his fellow survivors in preparing to leave for the radio tower. Shortly before leaving Jack checked to make sure that Craig had enough water. Later he is seen walking to the radio tower. Quarta stagione (Giorni 91-99) Quando i sopravvissuti si separano in due fazioni, Craig decide di andare assieme al gruppo di Jack alla spiaggia. Una settimana dopo Craig vede Rose e Bernard discutere con Daniel and Charlotte. Il litigio viene interrotto da Jack, che si sente male ed ha bisogno di un intervento chirurgico di emergenza per l'asportazione dell'appendice. Craig ascolta Juliet quando dice al gruppo di preparare delle attrezzature sterili per l'operazione. Notes Although it may be deduced from the transcript dialog that this character's name is "Craig", this labeling of this specific background actor (Chris Candella) was almost certainly not a decision of the writers or casting and therefore any narrative of this background character's biography is primarily a fan-creation. *The name "Craig" is mentioned in the S.O.S. transcript by Bernard on both the United States closed captioning, as well as on the DVD subtitles: *Nella scena Bernard chiama Craig, Richard, e Jerome, the three background extras he's speaking to each respond individually to a different name. Background actors Chris Candella and Bryan Sato each respond to Craig and Richard, respectively. Curiosità *Craig in alcuni siti è chiamato erroneamente Greg.